Gold
Gold '''is the player's primary resource in every game in the Kingdom Rush franchise. Description Every stage gives the player a predetermined amount of gold to spend on towers and upgrades. Heroic and Iron Challenge stages usually give more gold in the beginning. Every enemy gives a different amount of gold, which usually depends on their strength and HP. Enemy Exceptions Most enemies will give gold when killed. Exceptions to this rule are: Kingdom Rush * Skeletons and Skeleton Knights summoned by Necromancers. * Spider Hatchling spawned by Spider Matriarchs (Flash only). * Mutated Hatchling spawned by Noxious Creepers. * Husks and Swamp Things spawned from the Poison Pools in Rotten Forest and Fungal Forest. * Polymorphed enemies clicked to death. * Demon Legions that are duplicated instead of spawned from entrance Kingdom Rush: Frontiers * Fallen, whether spawned after an Immortal's death, summoned by Sand Wraiths or from entrances. * Spiderling spawned by Jungle Matriarchs. * Saurians summoned by Saurian Savants. * Savage Zombies raised by Blood Tricksters. * Parasytes and Reapers spawning from eggs and soldiers in Lost Jungle and Temple of Saqra. Those spawning from entrances still give gold. * Werewolves spawned from soldiers attacked by Lycans. * Zombies and Ghouls spawned by Jack'O Lantern (except Steam and Android) Kingdom Rush: Origins * Duplicated Gloomies (except Steam). * Cutthroats summoned by Hoplites. * No extra gold from the resulting value of Fungus Breeder's abilities. * Enemies summoned from ritual circles in The Unseelie Court. * Cloud Stalkers spawned from troops by other Cloud Stalkers. * Drider spawned from troops. * Spiderbrood spawned upon death of an Arachnomancer. * Shadowspawn that come from troops. Kingdom Rush: Vengeance * Enemies that were tapped enough while on the Mine Train to be destroyed. However, if the player allowed enemies to spawn from Mine Carts, it will give gold. * Apex Shards summoned by Ice Witches, spawned upon death of an Apex Stalker, or from soldiers killed by an Ice Reaper. * Draugr raised by Valkyries. * Baa Sans summoned by Joe Jenkins. * Elven Rangers spawned by Alleria Swiftwind. * Alleria Swiftwind herself in Silveroak Outpost. * Troops polymorphed into Sheep by High Sorcerers (Enemies polymorphed into friendly sheep by a possessed High Sorcerer or possessed enemies polymorphed into Sheep by an enemy High Sorcerer will give gold). * Footmen spawned by War Wagons. * Frozen Hearts. *No bosses give gold (except Paragon). Related Information Kingdom Rush *Skeletons and Skeleton Knights from the Graveyard do give gold. *In the Shop a '''Bag of Gold can be bought for 850 gems, which awards 500 gold when used in a level. * The Premium Content (Flash only) gives a 30% bonus to starting gold if enabled. Kingdom Rush: Frontiers *Captain Blackthorne has an ability to boost the gold bounty of enemies killed near him. He also has a chance of stealing gold from the enemy he is fighting in melee. *Assassins with their pickpocket ability upgraded have a small chance to steal gold from their enemies. *Corsairs recruited from the SCUMM Bar can also steal a small amount of gold from enemies they face. *Tapping the pile of treasure behind Beresad when he flies away from it in Beresad's Lair nets 100 gold. It can be done once every time he flies away. *In the Shop a Bag of Gold can be bought for 850 gems, which awards 500 gold when used in a level. Kingdom Rush: Origins *Prince Denas awards an extra 25 gold every time a new wave is called. *A treasure chest floats down the river in Waterfalls Trail which can be tapped for 20 gold. *The Beanstalk in Grimmsburg can be grown for 150 gold. This can be done before the first wave is called. *The Shroom Game in Neverwonder can be played for an initial prize of 25 gold, which increases by 15 each additional time the player wins the mini-game. *In the Shop a Hand of Midas can be bought for 750 gems, which doubles your income earned for 35 seconds. Kingdom Rush: Vengeance *Machine enemies like Chomp Bots and MechaDwarf MK.9s will only give gold when their disabled bodies break apart. *Any enemy killed near Beresad generates an extra 2 gold. *Bolgur the Golden King will steal the player's gold if it reaches about 1000. He can be tapped, which will shake him off. This only occurs before he has risen to fight. *Recruits promoted to Footmen by Troop Captains will give the same amount of gold as a Recruit. *In the Shop a Goblin Thief can be bought for 300 gems, which awards 200 gold when used in a level. Category:Game Mechanics